Love Is A Battlefield
by SamanthaAnn0303
Summary: Picks up where the season finale left off...just had this idea in my mind...this is my first story! Enjoy! Review! The title will fit in the next chapter!
1. Waking Up To Confusion

**~~~This is my first time writing a story....let me know if you like it or not....ill take any comments...Bones does not belong to me...no copyright intended... ,Sam~~**

_ Temperance and Seeley have been friends for years, five to be exact. They are also partners. He is Special Agent Seeley Booth,father and best friend. She is Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist,author,and best friend. Seeley works at the Hoover bulding, and Temperance works at the Jeffersonian. After about four and a half years of not wanting children and not believing in love, god, or marriage, she wanted a child. And this is where our story begins._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Temperance set down Sweets' book and turned back to facing her partner and best friend. It had been 5 minutes and 20 seconds after he fell asleep, and 10 minutes and 43 seconds after he woke up. Not that she was counting.... When he had woke up he hadnt remembered her...

_"Who are you?" Booth asked._

_Brennan was speechless...He didn't remember her? He promised he would never leave her....Well technically he didn't he was still here but he wasn't the same! _

_"You....you dont remember me?" she had asked._

_Booth's mind was going crazy...he remembered the woman in front of him, he just didn't know which person she was...was she Bren, his wife? Or was she Bones, his partner and best friend? There was only one way to find out...._

_"Well....it's complicated.." he told her._

_She didn't want to hear it...she didn't think she could handle seeing him like this...she started walking off when she felt a light touch on her arm..._

_"Please....please don't leave." he begged._

_She sat down in a chair next to his bed while he held her hand._

_"I have a question to ask you." he stated._

_"What's you're question?" she asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer._

_"Are we married?" he asked._

_Married?!....she thought....He thinks were married??!! Why does everyone assume we are in a relationship??!! He drew that stupid line and now he thinks were married?? _

_"No." she stated._

_"Bones." he said._

_"Oh thank god Booth". she cried._

_"Bones?" he asked._

_"Yes Booth?"she answered._

_"I love you" and then his eyes closed and he fell asleep._

_Brennan smiled and whispered..."I love you too Booth"...She wasn't sure exactly what love was, but she was sure Booth would teach her..._

**~~~Please review...should i go on or not? This is my first time writing a story so please review!! Should I continue?? ---Sam** :)


	2. All Dreams Dont Come True

Seeley woke up with a pounding headache....he remembered everything that had happened. He remembered first waking up and being confused about who his Bones was...his Bones?....He could get used to that...being able to call her his Bones...of course only in his mind, if she ever heard that she would probably go crazy on him! She would probably say something about not being his property...and then probably punch him in the face again.....the last time kinda hurt...he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to him.

"Seeley Booth?" A young nurse that looked about 25 came into his room.

"Yes?" he said.

"How are you feeling? Headache? Dizziness? Nausea?" she asked.

"Well I have a headache but it's not to bad," he lied. "Wheres Bones?"

"Bones?" the nurse asked.

"Oh i mean Temperance Brennan....sorry habit I guess." he corrected.

"You mean your wife? She's in the cafeteria getting something to eat.  
Bones? That a wierd nickname.." she said as she left the room.

Did this lady just say wife? Why did everyone assume they were together? Well now they were...but they weren't married. Maybe he could convince her someday.

"Hey sleepy face" Brennan said as she walked in the room and sat by his bed. Booth started laughing and shaking his head...Brennan just stood there confused about what was so funny.

"Sleepy head Bones...it's sleepy head." Booth corrected.

"Well that's nonsense...anthropology speaking your head can not be....." she was cut off by Booth giving her a kiss. She gave in and melted into the kiss, but before it went anywhere farther Booth remembered where they were and had to stop the kiss.

"Hold it tiger." Booth said. Brennan just laughed and handed Booth some pudding and some soup.

"Here, chocolate pudding your favorite. And be careful...the soups hot." Brennan warned.

"Thanks Bones."Booth said.

Brennan just smiled and they started eating their lunch in peace. 5 minutes after they finished their lunch they were talking about how Parker and the squints were doing. When Brennan started talking about a body they had found inside a chocolate factory, Booth fell into a deep sleep.

He started dreaming about his days in the war....He was behind a van and he was getting shot at. He saw someone walking towards him but he knew he couldn't move or he would get shot. The person walking towards him was becoming more clear now..He could tell that it was a woman and that she had the most beautiful blue eyes, he knew he has stared into those eyes a million times...Oh crap...it was Bones....he started screaming for her to get down but she didn't listen..Booth could hear gunshots getting closer and closer..but she didn't get shot...she walked right up to him.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you Booth." she answered.

"Bones no, you are not helping me, you will not get hurt. I love you too much." he said.

"Booth, you can't stop it, sometimes love is like a battlefield.." And she walked off. He screamed at her to stop but she didn't listen. He kept watching her until he heard a gunshot and saw her drop to the ground.

Booth woke up screaming.

~~~Please review! Tell me if you like it or not! Should i continue? --Sam:) ~~~


	3. Screams and Thoughts

Brennan was startled....while reading her book, Booth had woken up screaming.

"Booth?!" she screamed.

"Oh thank God Bones, I thought I lost you!"Booth replied.

"Lost me? Booth I'm right here I have been ever since you got here." Brennan replied.

"You haven't gone home?!" he said, he wasn't surprised...I mean this is Bones he was talking about.

"I didn't want to leave you," Brennan replied shyly,"I wanted to make sure I was here when you woke up."

"Awe thanks Bones, come here."

Brennan got up and lied over next to Booth.

"No offense Bones, but I think you need a shower." Booth joked.

Brennan punched Booth in the arm playfully.

"Ow Bones!"

Brennan smiled. "While you were asleep I called Rebecca and the team." she said.

"Is Parker coming?" Booth replied eagerly.

Brennan laughed and smiled."Yes Booth, Parker is coming today in a little, and Angela and the team will be here tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks Bones." Booth said.

Booth and Brennan sat there and talked for the next 20 minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Both of them looked up to see Rebecca and Parker standing in the doorway. Parker looked like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"Hi daddy!" Parker replied eagerly.

"Hey buddy! Come over here and sit by me." Booth replied.

"Aren't you hurt though daddy? Did the bad guys hurt you?" Parker asked.

Booth laughed at his son."No buddy, daddy's brain was hurt."

"Are you ok now?" Parker asked.

"Ya buddy."Booth smiled.

Parker went over and sat by his dad while they talked about school. Brennan watched the two Booth boys talk and smiled...she walked over to Booth and told him she was going to go home to take a shower...As Brennan walked out of the room she looked back and thought about what it would be like to have a child of her own.

** ~~~Thanks for the reviews! The more I get the more sooner I will update and the longer the chapters will be!~~~**


End file.
